


A sexy surprise

by DrarryIsEverythingAndMore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Gay Sex, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry and Draco, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsEverythingAndMore/pseuds/DrarryIsEverythingAndMore
Summary: Draco is nervous for auror school but when he finds his roommate things just might change





	A sexy surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry if this sucks, it's my first time writing a fanfic so if you like it please let me know by hitting that kudos button or leave me a comment letting me know how I'm doing

It was the first day of auror school and Draco was nervous, he hadn't known what his classes would be like or who he might encounter. It had been 2 years since the war and many people had still disliked Draco for being on the side of the dark lord. Draco kissed his mother the on the forehead and thanked her for accompanying him but insisted it wasn't necessary. The truth was, Draco was glad his mother would be gone because he couldn't bare to look at her without having anxiety, it's been going on ever since the war and it was quite scary. Draco's mother took an extra long time to say goodbye and it felt like an hour before she finally disapparated. Draco went up to his dorm room to drop his stuff off and get unpacked, when he opened the door he found the exact person he didn't want to find, Harry Potter. Draco was shocked and scared all at the same time, Harry looked so muscular and hardened, but soft and kind at the same time. "Ummm what are you doing in my dorm room?" asked Draco "ummm what are you doing in my dorm room?" Harry retorted, Draco got hit with a terrible realization, Harry Potter was his roommate. Draco could not believe this, the boy whom he had had a crush on from the very moment they met. Draco simply said "well looks like I'm gonna have to learn to live with you Potter" and potter looked at him as though he must be insane and said "learn to live with me? I'm the whose got to learn to live with you!" As though Draco was cancer or something. The next few weeks went and they both did learn to live with each other, they didn't speak much but Draco was determined to to change that, so he learned as much about Harry as possible on his spare time. One day as Harry entered the dorm room where Draco was studying, Draco said "hello harry, how was your day?" Harry said "ummm fine I guess, thanks for asking. How about you?" Glad that Harry had asked Draco responded with "well quite puzzling actually" Harry of course extremely confused asked "why?" Draco then proceeded to explain that he had some really strong feelings for a person but he didn't know how to express them or if the feelings would be reciprocated. At the end of their conversation Harry offered Draco some advice "try just being honest with that person and if they don't feel the same way then it's their loss". This was the nicest thing Draco had ever heard Harry say, Draco wanted to make his move so he looked Harry in the eyes and Harry was staring straight back, Draco had always loved Harry's eyes but they seemed even brighter and more beautiful now that they were staring into his own with not hatred but with something that looked like affection. Could this be? Could Harry Potter actually feel the same as he Draco Malfoy did? "Harry I love you, I have since third year" Draco thought Harry's response would be a retort of pure hatred and disgust but instead, his face lit up in a huge smile and said with a chuckle "Draco I have known that since 4th year" and right before Draco could spout something back Harry said "and Draco I love you too". Draco couldn't have been happier, a great big smile spread across his face but before he could speak he was pulled into a passionate kiss by Harry, he didn't want the kiss to ever end so he kept kissing him, slipping his tongue in and out of Harry's mouth in a rhythm that they were both keeping track of. Soon enough Harry was taking off Draco's shirt and then his own, Draco's pants were yanked down revealing the tent in his shorts. Harry ripped off Draco's shorts revealing his long thick dick, Harry slipped it right into his mouth and started slowly moving back and forth stimulating Draco's dick and causing him to moan a long slow moan of pleasure. Harry was now taking off his shorts revealing an even bigger, longer, thicker dick. Draco was so turned on he was sure he could cum just seeing Harry's dick but there was no way he would be the first to cum so he held back, Harry turned Draco around and shoved his big dick in Draco. It was like nothing Draco had ever felt before, it was sort of painful but extremely pleasuring at the same. He felt Harry moving back and forth inside him, slow at first but he gradually got faster until he was going so fast Draco was moaning uncontrollably and then Harry shoved himself in Draco with more force than before and Harry was so deep in him he didn't know if he could possibly be deeper but he shoved again and went even deeper. Harry came in Draco and then pulled out. Draco was shocked at how amazing that felt but now it was his turn and Harry turned around and said "your dick is a lot bigger than what I'm used to" Draco hadn't thought his dick was that big but his must be or Harry wouldn't have said that. Draco didn't go the route Harry went, instead he teased Harry's hole, he would stick just the tip in but then take it out, he did this 3 or 4 times and then slipped it in. Harry moaned a deep moan and it truly turned Draco on, so he went deeper and Harry moaned his deep moan again, Draco went the deepest he could and Harry let out a long low moan. Draco started going fast and deep , Harry's moans kept getting louder and Draco came. They both lied there panting with smirks on their faces and thought about what just happened. They looked at each other and Harry said "got any toys?" At first Draco was confused but then he opened his bag and pulled out a small cube. "What is that?" Asked Harry. Draco explained to him that this was a cube that would transfigure into a dick and it would be just the right size to give the user maximum stimulation. So Harry wanted to try it immediately. He put it up near his ass and the cube wedged itself in Harry, the next thing Draco knew Harry was moaning and shaking with pleasure.   
Harry and Draco had fallen madly in love and got married, they adopted a child's couple years later and lived a long, happy, kinky life together.


End file.
